A Family Affair (Part 2)
A Family Affair (Part 2) was the second episode of Season 8 of Night Court, the 149th overall episode in the series, and also the conclusion of a two-part story arc. Written by chris Cluess and Stu Kreisman, the episode, directed Jim Drake, originallly aired on NBC-TV on October 5, 1990. Synopsis When Christine returns after her baby's birth, she must deal with her replacement's legacy, and Dan wants Bull to date his visiting sister. Meanwhile, While taking his date to a swanky hotel for a romantic rendevous, Dan learns that Bull slept with his visiting sister Donna (Susan Diol). Storyline Christine comes back from having her baby and has to deal with the shadow of her replacement, good 'ole Ted. Miss Cromble (Fran Ryan) the tutor arranged to help him pass a crucial high school history test, offers to give harry a passing grade, provided the he do some romatic "favors" for her, as he's forced to report her to NYC school board, as he still manages to barely pass the exam anyaway. Meanwhile, Dan's sister Donna, who came to NYC from Atlanta to visit, gives him a real shock after he runs into she and Bull, whom he had asked to take her out to see the sights of New York, in bed together, this as he runs into the two in a swanky hotel, with the two clad in bathrobes, in the very room he had reserved for he and his own date. Bull, guilty and ashamed of the whole situation, is rebuffed by Dan, who vows never to forgive him for sleeping with his baby sister, tries to amend for it by offering to propose marriage to Donna, as Dan feels her ways remind him too much of his own misogynistic ways, as dan and Donna have a falling out, with she planning to leave NYC early and return back to the Atlanta area. Donna, while flattered by Bull's marriage proposal, turns him down, as she says she's not ready to marry yet, as it relieves Dan, who kinda cringes at the thought of Bull as an in-law! Anyway, Donna and Dan are finally able to reconcile, as he must come to grips with the fact that she's not the same little girl that he last saw 20 years ago, whe he left Louisiana, as they're able to enjoy the rest of her visit in New York City together.. Did You Know? Trivia *The title is taken from the 1966-71 CBS-TV sitcom series A Family Affair. Connections ;References *''Gone with the Wind'' (1939 film) - Scarlett O'Hara is mentioned *''Horton Hatches the Egg'' (1942 cartoon short) - "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful one-hundred percent. That's Horton." *''Family Affair'' (TV series) - title reference *''The Graduate'' (1967 film) - Title reference *''Little Big Man'' (1970 film) - Title reference *''Tootsie'' (1982 film) = Title reference *''Rain Man'' (1988 film) - Title reference Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Recurring cast and characters/Guest stars *S. Marc Jordan as Jack Griffin *Joleen Lutz as Lisette Hocheiser *Susan Diol as Donna Elmore, Dan's sister *Fran Ryan as Miss Cromble *Larry Gelman as Mr. Ketover *Ben Slack as Mr. Austin *Dorothy Andrews as Cashier (uncredited) Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes